Scientists
Scientists are white people who work at the SCP foundation and research info on objects named SCPs. Description Scientists are the SCP Foundation. They do a lot of stuff like search about SCP info and use computers to find more SCP info. They do this by turning on the computer and google searching the SCP wiki (not this one the official one). A lot of the science people die a little bit after the containment breach. People who live will most likely die as the offices are empty. Noclipping reveals that there are no science people around the site. Except for science people who were put into the game. In-game During the opening of the game, a scientist people below the area you are walking over. Using no clip shows that he stands there after walking out of the room. Press F5 to no clip, and god mode so that the guards do not kill you. That same science person appears after disappearing in the sculpture's house room. He can be sawned behind class. He is the one giving you and another white and black person a job through a speakers. A scientist person is found in the room you appear in. He will talk about ways to get out with a a janitor until they are both killed by a blackout. Before version 1.00 the janitor was a guard before he was a janitor. It is unknown why Regalis did this. When you comes across a three-way room in zone 1, SCP-106's black goo will make sounds. After a few seconds, a scientist will spawn from the ceiling and then die. Some of you have come to believe that the dead scientist is Doctor L. This is proven by the fact that the scientist has no name tag, meaning they can not be someone who is not Doctor L. Quotes ;The dead science person dying *"I think the shortest way out is through the south east wing, follow me." *"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't..." The scientist when you die from SCP-008 *"Please, oh god.....please no..." The Speaker Kimble Hookstraten was the Speaker of the United States House of Representatives, a representative from the state of Missouri and formerly the Majority Whip for the Republican Party. She served on House Subcommittee on Immigration and Border Security and is on the board of American Enterprise Association. On the night of President Richmond's State of the Union address, she was selected by her party as their "designated survivor." In the aftermath of the attack and the installation of HUD Secretary Tom Kirkmanas President of the United States, Congresswoman Hookstraten strongly supports his authority while secretly harboring her own agenda. The Congresswoman served as presumptive Speaker of the House of Representatives until the special election where she was officially elected to the position by the new House of Representatives. After her support getting SB 8180 past in the Senate and House of Representatives she became Kirkman's top candidate for Vice President. However one of her former staffers and Senator Jack Bowman conspired against her by releasing information about a trip she took to Turkey which happened shortly before she co-sponsored on a controversial Turkish military aid package. The House Ethics Committee decided to open an investigation into her actions. Hookstraten eventuality decided to resign from the Speakership and her seat in House of Representatives because she felt she could not properly represent her constituents with the scandal looming over her. She used the last of her influence in the House to get art education funding and refinanced art education funding. She is currently President Kirkman’s nominee for Secretary of Education. Quotes ;Speakers telling you how to play *"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber." *"Please approach SCP-173 for testing." *"Uh, There seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, and jus-*Microphone cuts out*" *"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lock-down initiated." ;Speakers voice heard when you make him angry *"Subject D-9341, enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated." *"This is your last warning. You have five seconds to comply." *"Subject D-9341 designated for termination. Fire at will." ;At Gate A, when the old man breaches the facility *"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do NOT let it across the bridge." ;At Gate B, when SCP-682 breaches the facility *''"SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B NOW. I repeat, SCP-682 is out of the facility. All available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW'.'''" Doctors Doctors are scientist. Doctor Gears You can find the room Dr. Gears lives in, but you can not go into it. No-clipping reveals that the room has disappeared. The room may have been taken to the pocket dimension by Radical Larry. Doctor Harp Dr. Harp is a man of science. He is not in the game. However, he is in the game and can be seened on number five of the speaker. He will talk with Frankie. The security code to his house can be discovered here, but it can be accessed by no-clipping. It is unknown if Dr. Harp knew that people could no-clip into his house. Doctor L. Dr. L. (full name Doctor Radical Larry) is a Foundation doctor who probably is dead and the old man. There is also a rumor that doctor L. is SCP-106 (L. possibly stands for Larry, as in Radical Larry, along with other questionable proof). It is also possible that the SCP-106 victim ejected out the ceiling in a three-way corridor is Doctor L. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist in the intro. It is also possible that Doctor L. is the scientists found in the end room. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist that gets captured by the mask. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist who gets killed by a zombie. Doctor Maynard Doc Maynard is a science doctor whose house can be found in the game. You can find the code to his house on the burnt note that contains the code to his house. This note is owned by the old man in the Pocket Dimension. He's also theorized to be the spy of the Chaos Insurgency that caused the game. He helped the computer get full access to the system. This is still considered a rumour because it is not seen in the game. SPOILERs''When you enter his house, you can find a paper with"''YOU MADE IT SO EASY, NICE WORK FOUNDATION.". You can find a TV where Maynard talked to a serious person. Doctor R. In the mask's house, you can find a mask on doctor R. His name is doctor R. because it is the first name of Radical Larry. This is proven because there is another doctor named Doctor L., Radical Larry's last name. It is theorize that they are brothers. The Dead Victim In one kind of three-way hallway, a dead scientist will die by falling through the ceiling and hitting the floor with a splat sound effect. This is only a sound effect because the sound can be found inside the game. The science is assumed to be Doctor Maynard (a note with the key code to his house is seen in the dimension). The code found on the burnt note in the pocket is randomized every play through. Doctor L has recently believed to be "Radical Larry" (also known as Doctor L) due to an accident with one of the SCP's and it horribly disfigured him and gave him the power to rot objects and people. (due to the similarities between his house and the pocket dimension) When the foundation locked him up he went insane and killed anyone who came close to him. This however can all be proven false if we assume that the old man is doctor L.'s interior decorator. Trivia *The unnamed scientist over the intercom in the intro sequence is voiced by DukeLovesYou. The scientist and guard found directly after the intro sequence are voiced by TheVolgun. *The character Dr. Gears is a SCP Foundation wiki member, best known for being involved with SCP-914, SCP-106, SCP-682, and various other SCPs. *Doctor Franklin may be a reference to Francis from Left 4 Dead. **This is proven because the skull's model is from Half life 2, a game made by Valve. ***Valve also made Left 4 Dead. ****Valve has never commented on the similarity. *D-9341 looks like a scientist. **This may also prove that many of the scientists are D-9341's father. *The SCP Foundation may be a white supremacist group because all scientist are white and there are black class-ds, who are actually criminals. All black class-ds die at the same time. Category:Foundation Category:Characters